


the key to unlock the prettiest present in the world

by jenmoong (theanticoffee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanticoffee/pseuds/jenmoong
Summary: Jisung spent days listening to Chenle talk about getting something he wants that the latter says is deemed impossible to find since it's old and rare.Unbeknownst to Chenle, his best friend went out of his way, and sacrificed their gaming nights just to find and get him what he wants.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	the key to unlock the prettiest present in the world

"A key?" Chenle glances at Jisung with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you giving me a key? Did you buy me a car or an apartment?"

Jisung rolls his eyes and palms his face, flinching when the key scrapes his skin lightly. "Actually," he said, "It was meant to be the key to my heart. You literally are the least sentimental man I've ever known."

Chenle snatches the key out of Jisung's hold with an exaggerated frown. "Okay, Mr. Clumsy. Spill the real thing," he says, pretending to examine the key with much interest. "I have high standards."

"It's actually for unlocking your actual present," Jisung responds with a small smirk, tapping his finger against his nose. 

Chenle's eyes visibly lit up with much excitement. "Jewelry?" he asks.

"Why would I give you that? Jisung asks with a confused face. "You won't even wear our friendship bracelet," he continues with a pout.

"It leaves a scratch," responds Chenle with a shrug. "Plus, it's not like the whole world doesn't know we are best friends. From what I recall, there were endless posts circulating the internet expressing their support to our friendship."

"Everything I saw was nice," Jisung remarks.

"Good for you," Chenle sighs while shaking his head. "Some were too nosy and can't keep bad thoughts to themselves."

"Hey," Jisung says. "Don't mind them," He wraps his arms around the smaller boy and buries his face onto his hair. "We'll survive everything."

"Lucky us," Chenle responds. "I still think we should shut down some worthless news they keep on writing about us." 

"For the record we did get a writer fired," Jisung reminds him as he retrieves a box from his pocket. "It felt so good."

Chenle meets his eyes after seeing the box and gives him a playful smile. "So I don't get a car or an apartment?" he asks.

Jisung huffs out a laugh. "I think I'll have to make a loan for that," he pauses. "But now that you mentioned it, I might get an investment in the future for it." 

"Really making plans without me in mind now, huh?" Chenle teases, poking the younger's sides with the key.

Jisung snorts. They're literally each other's ride or die. No one ever goes alone. They're a two-in-one package. He was surprised when a pair of arms twinned around his figure.

"So, what exactly do I get?" Chenle whispers, lips forming a pout as it points to the box Jisung is holding. 

"A portkey to an island," Jisung deadpans, holding the box up in the air.

"Didn't know you're quite the magician," Chenle responds, voice just as low as his. 

"Oh, please," Jisung says, training his eyes on Chenle's face. "You have no idea how many handkerchiefs I lose in a week." 

"Hey, aren't those my gifts?" Chenle's eyes widen at the remark.

"But it's a good thing isn't, it?" Jisung shurgs, grinning slowly. "The elderly says if someone gives you a handkerchief, it means they will make you cry." 

Taken aback by what he heard, Chenle pulls away from Jisung with mouth open wide, whispering, "I didn't know that," he pauses. "I haven't made you cry, right?"

Jisung scrunches his nose, moving his head from side to side, clearly unsure of what to say, "It doesn't matter anyway."

He proceeds to hand Chenle the box, gesturing him to open his palms. The latter complies with his request with a beam.

"Thank you," Chenle whispers with amazement, clutching the box with hand. Slowly, he slips the key into its lock. He lets out a gasp after opening the lid and seeing a well decorated dusty antique-like glass object inside with a metal comb, tiny drum and bells. Turns out the box isn't just an ordinary container with a flat base and sides. 

"A first edition of _Reuge music box_! It must have cost you a lot," Chenle almost screams with so much excitement and joy, hands visibly shaking. "Oh, god, I'm afraid I'll break it. How did you get your hands to this? I thought it's impossible to find one because of its rarity."

"It's fine, there's such a thing called budgeting," Jisung explains, flickering his eyes back and forth from the box to Chenle's face. "You kept on babbling about it's beauty for days so I figured what if I get you one. It's also not that hard to find given the power of the internet."

"I really appreciate it," Chenle pouts. "Is this the reason why you kept on skipping our game nights for about a week?"

Jisung wants to say no, but he'll be lying. He gives him a small nod and an apologetic smile. He did skip their gaming nights to talk to people from the other side of the world in order to find the piece, but of course, there's more to it. He wants to see the prettiest present in the world and make one of the best memories out of it, and he's certain he just did.

His sleepless nights were worth it. Chenle is happy.

"Park Jisung," Chenle announces. "You are truly the best. The absolute best."

He takes a step forward and engulfs Jisung in a strong hug. "I love you," he squeals with so much delight. 

Jisung blinks in surprise, cheeks visibly flushed. He clears his throat before returning the hug and shyly responding, "I love you, too."

"Now, how do I make it up to you?" Chenle asks, pulling away from the hug. He doesn't miss the color on Jisung cheeks, which makes him let out a chuckle. He knows how to get him off guard.

"Eat with me?" Jisung suggests.

"I could do that," Chenle hums, turning on the music box before placing it down a desk. 

"Or maybe we could catch up on our game night," Jisung adds, focusing on the music box and biting his lip.

Chenle clasps his hands, clearly fascinated by the music box and its enchanting music. He flashes a lovely smile at Jisung and offers a hand to him. He laughs at the other boy's confused face, "Haven't you been asked to dance before?"

"Oh? No, maybe, I don't know," Jisung answers, surprised by the hand waving before his eyes. "How romantic," he comments with a shy smile as he takes the hand. 

"Well, now you have," Chenle whispers, wrapping his arms around Jisung and letting himself take comfort in the familiar scent of his hair.

"Thank you," Jisung whispers as he puts his hands on Chenle's waist, crossing the room as they dance along the gentle ticks of the music box.

He thinks maybe next time he should offer Chenle the key to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fluff in ages because ive been too preoccupied with angst and literally work. i finished writing everything in under two hours. kind of a feat for me since i often stumble on the writer's block.
> 
> this was originally meant to be a drabble but my mind wont stop so i figured maybe i should go for a thousand and a bit more words. i might make chensung drabbles in the future. i just love them precious little bubs so much !!
> 
> btw im @cherishjeno on twt !! maybe we could be friends or something.
> 
> ps stream ridin'!


End file.
